evenduarfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Profesje
MAG ---- Akolita - jest to osoba, która poznaje tajniki magii kapłańskiej i uczy się w szerzeniu swej wiary. Pomagają oni również kapłankom w przygotowaniach do różnych obrzędów i ceremonii. Na polach walki za pomocą swej magii wspomagają swych sojuszników lecząc ich i zsyłając na nich łaski swego boga. Są oni gorliwymi osobami stojąc zarówno po stronie dobra jak i zła, służąc jak mogą swemu bóstwu i tym którzy również go czczą. Większość swego życia spędzają na modlitwie i służbie. Alchemik - to mag, który porzucił tradycyjne czary na rzecz warzenie magicznych mikstur, trucizn, antidotów, naparów miłosnych dla dziewek bądź młodzieńców pragnących skraść czyjeś serce nie wyrywając mu go z piersi. To również twórca leków i antidotów na wszelkie dolegliwości. Jego jedyną zdolnością oprócz ważenia mikstur jest odporność na trucizny i wszelkie szkodliwe wyziewy. Czarnoksiężnik - specjalizuje się w czarnej magii i w mrocznych sekretach, w szczegółowości mocy destruktywnej, również takiej do odbierania życia i pętania ofiar. Czarnoksiężnik pracuje w szczegółowości sam za wszelka cenę dąży do swych celów nawet jeśli mają przez to cierpieć niewinni. Czarnoksiężnik jest przebiegły i żądny potęgi dlatego zawiera różne mroczne pakty z istotami piekielnymi, nie uważni czarnoksiężnicy przez takie właśnie rzeczy kończą jako trupy, a ich dusza jest zabierana w otchłań, gdzie będzie służyć jako niewolnik dla piekielnych władców i innych demonów. Niewielu jest czarnoksiężników, gdyż przez swą żądze mocy i swe chorobliwe ambicje, zapominają o tym jak trudno jest przechytrzyć istoty piekieł. Czarodziej - to manipulator czystą energią magiczną w czystym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jego czary nie są tak potężne jak czary specjalizujących się magów ale za to ma dostęp do wielu dziedzin magicznych. Zazwyczaj by rzucić jakikolwiek czar musi nie tylko przywołać słowa tego czaru ale również wykonać odpowiednie czasem bardzo skomplikowane gesty kształtujące skupiającą się dzięki słowom energię magiczną. Łatwo go zawsze rozpoznać jego domeną jest szata oraz szpiczasty kapelusz, a już od upodobań zależy czy posługuje się różdżką czy laską magiczną by zwiększyć potencjał swych mocy. Druid - to miłośnik natury, równowagi oraz wewnętrznego spokoju w jednym. Jego magia to głównie magia ochronna oraz wspomagająca, zajmująca się okiełznaniem dzikości, wewnętrznych zwierzęcych instynktów. Potrafią leczyć a mówi się również że najpotężniejsi z nich potrafią przywrócić do życia umarłych regenerując ich ciała. Nie dążą do konfliktów, władzy, potęgi czy dominacji, natura potrzebuje równowagi a oni są jej strażnikiem. Ich stroje to głownie jasne szaty, odrzucili oni kapelusze gdyż nie chcą mieć nic wspólnego z czarodziejami, upodobali sobie również drewniane laski za swój oręż. Iluzjonista - to mag specjalizujący się w magii złudzeń, miraży i oszukiwaniu wszelkich zmysłów złudnymi obrazami, dźwiękami czy zapachami, a czasem i nawet zmysłu dotyku. To również mistrz przeglądania iluzji oraz widzenia rzeczy takimi jakie są naprawdę. Dysponuje niewielkimi zdolnościami magicznymi z innych dziedzin. Tak jak czarodzieje zazwyczaj odziany jest w szatę choć laska czy kapelusz nie są jego dewizami. Uwielbia obwieszać się ozdobami i interesującymi przedmiotami które nie raz mogą mu pomóc w jego sztuczkach. Mag Bitewny - to mag i wojownik w jednym, nie tak dobry jak czarodziej w magii i nie tak dobry w walce jak wojownik, ale równie skuteczny mimo to jak oni. Posługuje się przede wszystkim magią bitewną, ochronę pozostawiając lekkim pancerzom, zazwyczaj napierśnikom które nie krępują zbytnio ruchów. W walce posługuje się nie tylko magią ale i bronią którą często wspiera zaklęciami aby była skuteczniejsza. Broń jaką wykorzystuje to najczęściej broń drzewcowa (kij lub laska) albo niewielkie lekkie ostrza dające łatwo i finezyjnie sobą manipulować (sztylet, krótki bądź zwykły lekki miecz). Nigdy nie cofa się, tylko przez na przód wypalając sobie drogę czarami bądź wyrąbując ją bronią. Nigdy nie wiadomo na co takiego stać. Jest wyrzutkiem wśród magów gdyż odrzucił on ich zwierzchnictwo oraz prestiż, tak samo jak i wyrzutkiem wśród wojowników którzy zazwyczaj nienawidzą magów. Mistrz Sztuki - rodzaj maga ( tylko elfy) , kreujący słowami wszystko ( odpowiednie specjalizacje): od przedmiotów codziennego użytku, po biżuterię, mikstury, leki, broń , aż po skomplikowane inkantacje, zmieniające rzeczywistość. Symbolem Mistrzów Sztuk mógłby być romb na czole, w kształcie zarysu diamentu. Zaklęcie uaktywnia się pod wpływem odpowiednio zestawionych słów. Usługi Mistrzów są kosztowne, kogo nie stać, korzysta z produkcji rzemieślników, ale mistrzowskie towary mają wielką cenę,że względu na magiczną trwałość. Naprawdę potężny Mistrz Sztuk potrafi wpływać na strukturę świata... Nekromanta - to mag pałający się przede wszystkim czarną magią, magią animacji bądź przyzywania umarłych ciał. Ale nie obce są mu czary destruktywne bądź takie które sprawiają ból bądź mrożą krew w żyłach. Zazwyczaj przyozdabiają się rzeczami związanymi ze śmiercią, zdobionymi bądź robionymi wręcz z kości, ich szaty bądź strój zazwyczaj jest czarny, a przynajmniej ciemny, jedynymi jasnymi elementami są kości. Telepata - stara się kontrolować myśli, sny i marzenia innych istot, co z wyuczonymi ruchami i odpowiednio dobranymi sugestiami czyni go mistrzem manipulacji. Zaklęcia z tej dziedziny magicznej pozwalają odczytywać myśli innych istot, siłą umysłu poruszać przedmioty, a przy naprawdę wysokiej znajomości dziedziny, pozwalają narzucać komuś swą wolę. Magia umysłu przyjmuje raczej charakter poznawczy, nie jest ani ofensywna, ani defensywna. Tkacz Magii - to on spisuje zwoje i tworzy nowe zaklęcia, które służą innym. Oczywiście robi to za odpowiednią ilość złota. Znając sposoby tworzenia zaklęć, tkacze magii, potrafią rzucać zaklęcia, które potrafią zneutralizować jakiekolwiek objawy magii. Potrafią zarówno rozwiać rzucone zaklęcia, jak i użyć ich jako broni, która obróci się przeciwko twórcy zaklęcia. Każdy mag powinien wiedzieć, że walka z tkaczem magii, jest stratą czasu, a w ostateczności, może skończyć się dla nich źle. Wiedźma - Wiedźmy, podobnie jak druidzi to magowie, którzy swoją uwagę skupiają na magii natury i na magii żywiołów i to je studiują. Mają jednak wrodzony talent do podstawowych czarów innych profesji (np. lewitacja przedmiotów). Zwykle są to uzdolnione magicznie dzieci urodzone w mniejszych wioskach, gdzie ludność ma ścisły związek z naturą. W swoich wioskach bardzo szanowane za sprawą ich mocy i umiejętności leczniczych. Naprawdę potężne, doświadczone wiedźmy potrafią nawet w pewnym stopniu władać żywiołami i pogodą. Znają się na ziołach i zwierzętach, umieją z nimi „rozmawiać” . Są świetnymi uzdrowicielami, jednak rozzłoszczone potrafią również zesłać zarazę. Nie stronią od towarzystwa, jednak rzadko kiedy zakładają rodziny. Poświęcają się bowiem w pełni magii i naturze. Najczęściej wiedźmy mają nieoficjalnych towarzyszy, z którymi płodzą dzieci. Najczęściej dziewczynki. Starają się też, by nie było ich więcej, niż jedna, jeśli wykażą się u niej talenty magiczne od najmłodszych lat przekazywana jest im wiedza tajemna. Z początku teoria, zielarstwo, z biegiem czasu praktyka jak leczenia i magia. jeśli chodzi o charakter zazwyczaj są to osoby bardzo dumne, chaotycznie usposobione i mściwe. Lepiej nie nadepnąć im na odcisk, bowiem wykorzystają całą swoją wiedzę i moc byle się zemścić. Zaklinacz - nie dysponuje tak imponującymi czarami jak inni czarodzieje, jego zdolności związane są zazwyczaj z magią broni bądź osłon. Jest zdolny do kreacji, przekształcania bądź udoskonalania oręża. Sami równie często używają przedmiotów które umagicznili. Ubierają się zazwyczaj lekko, dość często w lekkie zbroje czy napierśniki, a ich magicznymi kondensatora niejednokrotnie są zwykłe bronie umagicznione przez nich, bądź specjalne magiczne bronie. Ich magia dzieli się na błyskawiczną oraz taką której wykonanie zajmuje zazwyczaj kilka godzin (umagicznianie), a czasem nawet wielu dni czy tygodni ciągłej pracy. RZEMIEŚLNIK ---- Drwal - to miłośnik, opiekun jak i pogromca oraz niszczyciel lasu w jednej osobie. Żadne drzewo mu nie straszne, żaden mrok kniei nawet najciemniejszy nie zlęknie jego serca. Pamiętaj on wie jak wejść i wyjść z lasu nie zależnie od tego czy trzeba będzie wyrąbać sobie drogę czy nie. Dzięki niemu masz czym rozpalić w kominku. Górnik - to odkrywca i podróżnik w głąb ziemi, najlepszy przyjaciel hutnika. Wie jak mało kto co kryje ziemia i co grozi gdy ktoś nieumiejętnie zacznie ją penetrować. Wie jak dostać się do ukrytych skarbów. Więc chyl głowę przed nim bo on jest w stanie pokonać najpotężniejszego potwora jakim jest ziemia i wyrwać mu z otchłani bezcenne skarby. To zdobywca i pogromca skał, nie wierzysz to sprawdź czy twój miecz pokona najbliższą górę. Jego nieodzownym przyjacielem jest łopata i kilof. Hodowca - to opiekun zwierząt bądź plantator w jednej osobie. Gdy trzeba zając się zwierzętami on wie co robić, wie jak się nimi zaopiekować czy sprawić by miały potomstwo. Wie też jak je wyszkolić by były skuteczniejsze w walce. Ale potrafi też zająć się uprawą roli i uzyskać z niej najwspanialsze i bogate plony, nawet tych magicznych roślin które wykorzystują w swej pracy Alchemicy. Hutnik - każdy potrzebuje metalu, nawet jeśli nie w czystej formie to zawsze się on przydaje, zawsze jest elementem czegoś albo był wykorzystane do produkcji takowej rzeczy. To właśnie on dostarcza gotowego surowca potrzebującym go osobom, wytwórcom. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował gotowego uformowanego surowca do wykonania broni czy klejnotów, pamiętaj to właśnie jego szukasz. Jubiler - to wytwórca biżuterii, tej zwykłej dla ukochanej bądź tej magicznej pozwalającej stać się kimś więcej niż się tak naprawdę jest. Artyści z fachem w rękach tworzący bardzo niewielki ale jak drogocenne dzieła. Krawiec - obok jubilera jest to osoba, do której najprędzej uda się mieszkaniec każdy chcący zaspokoić swą próżność odpowiednim przyodziewkiem; większość krawców zna się na tkaninach powszechnie noszonych i jeno lnianą koszulę czy też grube spodnie ze skóry z włosiem przysposobić potrafi, najlepsi jednak i o szlachetnych materiałach wiedzę posiadają, potrafią z muślinu, kaszmiru, adamaszku czy też jakiejkolwiek innej delikatnej tkaniny olśniewające kreacje wyczarować, do warsztatów swych przyciągając tym samym każdego, niezależnie od stanu, kto podziwiać chce ich dzieło czy też zakupić je za słoną sumkę. Profesja ta jest przez wyjątkowo zwinnopalcych rzemieślników wybierana, ze smykałką do interesów, zważywszy jednak na zapotrzebowanie na ubiór wszelaki, nietrudno najniezdarniejszemu nawet krawcowi znaleźć kogoś, kto zechce z usług jego skorzystać. Kucharz - Kim może być? Nic bardziej banalnego, już sama nazwa wskazuje, że mowa o kobiecie, która za swoje królestwo obrała kuchnię, a też tam właśnie przyrządza doskonałe potrawy. Ona też może chochlą przywalić lub patelnią gdy nagle jej księga kucharska dostanie się w niepowołane łapska, a też gdy nagle uzna, że czegoś brakuje w garnku. Wszyscy wiedzą, że najlepszymi kucharkami są krasnoludzice, a też pamiętać trzeba, że one nigdy nie zdradzając swoich przepisów, nawet jeżeli miało by ja łamać kołem. To doprawi, tam przystroi, tam też przestawi. A to zając w ziołach, a to dziczyzna w ciemnym piwie. Nic tylko jeść, popijając dużymi ilościami krasnoludzkiego piwa. Zna się na dobieraniu smaków, nie miesza za dużo przypraw by nie było za słone, krząta się po pomieszczeniu, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś składnika, a to potem i ciasto upiecze, ze śliwkami na przykład.Tylko nie mów przypadkiem potem, że czegoś w zupie brakuje, inaczej możesz następnym razem widzieć pusty talerz a nad głową mieć jej warzechę wymierzoną wprost w czerep Ogrodnik - jest to osoba, która zna się na rozmaitych roślinach- kwiatach, ziołach, krzewach ozdobnych i drzewach- wie o nich wszystko co potrzeba wiedzieć. Zakwitanie, jakie wydają owoce, jakich warunków potrzebują. Zna się na rozmnażaniu i krzyżowaniu ich tak, że potrafi wyhodować niesamowicie rzadkie odmiany roślin,np. czarnego irysa, indyjską różę i wiele niesamowitych roślin. Obeznany jest w warunkach jakie potrzebuje dana roślina, zna odpowiednie komponenty i nawozy by roślina miała wszystkie potrzebne składniki. Powinien kochać naturę i ziemię. Troszczyć się o każdą roślinę z wielkim uczuciem, jakby każdy z nich był najwspanialszym skarbem. Jednakże może być też zły i hodować zakazane rośliny, krzyżować te niebezpieczne i trujące, tworząc groźne i bardzo niebezpieczne rośliny. Dla takiego ogrodnika piękno to chwasty, kolce, i wszystko co szare... Niektórzy z nich również piszą książki o hodowaniu roślin, warunkach jakie potrzebują. Ich rozwoju i wiele ważnych informacji na temat każdej roślinki. Płatnerz - to artysta pracujący w metalu, jego dziełami jest wszelkiego rodzaju oręż (bronie, zbroje, etc.). Poświęca on swój czas i wszelkie siły na doskonalenie swego kunsztu. Jeśli potrzebujesz doskonałego ekwipunku wówczas zgłaszasz się właśnie do niego. Nie da się go nie rozpoznać, nieco umorusany dymem, umięśniony, w skórzanym fartuchu na torsie i z swym nieodzownie dużym i złowieszczym młotem w dłoni. Stolarz - to artysta pracujący w drewnie, z prostych kawałków pni czy desek potrafi stworzyć niesamowite kształty i przedmioty. Z kilku gałęzi zrobić doskonały łuk i strzały których tak bardzo potrzebują wszak wszelkiej maści wojownicy. Dzięki niemu możemy siedzieć na krzesłach, mieć z czego jeść. Mamy budulec oraz fachowca który umie go wykorzystać. Drewno to jeden z podstawowych elementów naszego świata, a ten gość to mistrz w manipulowaniu nim. WOJOWNIK ---- Berserker - to wielki wojownik na polu bitwy potrafi wpaść w niemiłosierną furie i poprzez swą żądze mordu staje się strasznie brutalny w walce, przez co nie uważa na ataki swych wrogów, tracąc przy tym na obronie. Są oni specjalistami w przedzieraniu się przez szyk obronny swoich nieprzyjaciół, przez wykorzystanie swej wielkiej siły i nie ustępliwego ducha, zapominają o bólu i myśląc o wyższym celu w furii rzucają się na swych wrogów. W szczególności zasilają armię barbarzyńskich plemion, ale można spotkać ich również poza nimi. Ciężkozbrojny - to wojownik który wychodzi z założenia iż jedynie siła , wytrzymałość i ciężki pancerz są istotne na polu walki. Niewiele w nich gracji i subtelności ale jedne ich celny cios potrafi wysłać na tamten świat przeciwnika w dwóch kawałkach. Ci którzy odważają się z nich żartować powiadają że śpią oni nawet we własnych zbrojach. Fechmistrz - to mistrz w finezyjnym posługiwaniu się bronią białą. Nie stawia on na silę fizyczną lecz na lekkie, szybkie i śmiertelne cięcia w witalne punkty ciała. Pełen gracji i płynności ruchów. Jego broń zazwyczaj zatruta by być bardziej efektywna jest śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla najtwardszych przeciwników. Porzucił on ciężkie ograniczające ruchy pancerze, skupiając się na szybkości i zręczności. Łowca -''' to miłośnik natury oraz wojownik w jednym. Potrafi walczyć choć najlepiej robi to w lesie, potrafi się tam odnaleźć oraz zatroszczyć o swój byt jak nikt inny. Zna się na roślinności oraz zwierzętach, wie jak je omijać i jak je łapać. Potrafi podążać po śladach długo po tym jak zostały pozostawione. Z połamanych gałązek, śladów na ziemi potrafi wywnioskować co się w danym miejscu mniej więcej zdarzyło i kiedy. '''Łucznik - to wojownik który upodobał sobie walkę dystansową, nie lubuje się w walce w zwarciu. Zaczaić się na pewnej odległości i zdjąć przeciwnika zanim ten zdąży się zorientować i podejść bliżej to jego dewiza. Precyzja i szybkość to cechy dla niego ważne, łuk i strzały nie są dla niego przedmiotami ale przedłużeniem własnego ciała. Mówi się że najlepsi z pośród nich nie potrzebują materialnych strzał, ale to tylko legenda. Najemnik - swe usługi sprzedaje każdemu, kto dobrze zapłaci. Wystarczy garść złota, nieco perswazji, a dobry najemnik zrobi wszystko. Od uciszenia kłopotliwej kochanki po ochronę karawany przewożącej wartościowe towary. Dobry najemnik to taki który o nic nie pyta i po prostu robi swoje. Oficer - żołnierz o specjalnych przywilejach, przygotowywany aby podejmować decyzje, brać na siebie odpowiedzialność i nie bać się ryzyka. Osoba wykazująca nieprzeciętny talent dowódczy a także wysokie zdolności bojowe, aby nie tracić w oczach podwładnych. Paladyn - to wojownik który umiłował sobie dobro oraz prawo. To obrońca sprawiedliwości i pogromca mroku. Niszczyciel niegodziwości oraz występku. Honor bóg i ojczyzna to dla niego najważniejsze domeny. Ochrona słabszych i uciśnionych to jego powołanie, zimna stal i gorące serce pełne odwagi i honoru to jego oręż, prawda i sprawiedliwość to jego tarcza. Rycerz - odznacza się niezwykłą odwagą, walecznością i męstwem, a także doskonale włada bronią i jeździ konno. Większość rycerzy nosi ciężkie uzbrojenie, które wykorzystuje w walce. Rycerz przestrzega honorowego kodeksu ułożonego przez siebie samego, opartym na własnych poglądach. Prawdziwy rycerz zawsze dotrzymuje danego słowa, gdyż ceni ponad wszystko swój honor. Zabójca Magów - to wojownik, który specjalizuje się z walce z magami, wie czego może się po nich spodziewać i gotów jest na walkę z nimi. Dzięki ciężkiemu treningowi fizycznemu i psychicznemu łatwiej jest mu przeciwstawić się działaniu magii. Żołnierz - Wojownik nowych czasów, Żołnierz, poświęcił życie służbie w armii i doskonaleniu swoich umiejętności. Zorganizowany, przyzwyczajony do ciężkich warunków i przygotowany na wszelkie przeciwności jakie może napotkać. Woli pracować w grupie niźli samotnie, doskonale czując się gdy słucha rozkazów kompetentnych oficerów. ZŁODZIEJ ---- Kanciarz - „Jeśli nie musisz, nie pracuj uczciwie” , tak to ich życiowe motto. Spryt, gładkie słówka ale i umiejętności „polowe” to ich atuty. Miasta i większe wsie to ich tereny ale rzadko zadamawiają się na dłużej. Kiedy trafisz na kanciarza i dasz się omamić to nawet nie zdasz sobie sprawy z tego, że już nie masz sakiewki. Ich najczęstszym łupem są jednak szlachcice gdyż Kanciarze bardzo ich nie lubią. Czują do nich odrazę. Są oni “połączeniem każdego rodzaju złodziei”. Nie ma dla nich tajemnic w kradzieżach i oszustwach. Kiedy zostaną przyłapani to nigdy nie wiesz jak dobrą wymówkę przygotowali zawczasu, a zawsze ale to zawsze! mają ich sporo na podorędziu. Najlepsi zawsze pozostają nieznani. Kieszonkowiec - drobny złodziejaszek który lubi pożyczać sobie cudze rzeczy nie koniecznie za ich wiedzą i przyzwoleniem. To co dziś jest twoje jutro może być ich. Cwaniacy, manipulatorzy, donosiciele czy informatorzy to właśnie oni. Potrafią niezwykle dokładnie szacować wszelkie wartości mienia, zawsze gotowi do jego przywłaszczenia. Paser - Sporo ludzi nie przejmuje się tym skąd bierze się kupowany przez nich towar. Większość z tego co maja w domach mogła być z trzeciej ręki ale co z tego? Paser zajmuje się upłynnianiem skradzionych dóbr. Często utrzymuje kontakty z innymi paserami bądź „zaprzyjaźnionymi” klientami. Potrafi przy tym bezbłędnie wycenić towar jak i określić ryzyko jego dalszej sprzedaży. Większe ryzyko oznacza większego procentu od sprzedaży. Przemytnik - to cwaniak, kombinator i cichy dostarczyciel każdego towaru, niezależnie od jakichkolwiek zdarzeń, zakazów czy możliwości. Nieoficjalnie może załatwić wszystko, zajmuje się szmuglem, ale również posiada liczne znajomości w pół światku oraz dojścia w miejscach o których niejednokrotnie zwykły mieszkaniec nawet nie wie że istnieją. Włamywacz - Włamywacze uważani są za artystów w złodziejskim fachu. Dyskretna robota wymagająca wcześniejszego planowania to ich żywioły. Dobrze wykonana robota może pozostać niewykryta przez miesiące co daje możliwość szybkiego pozbycia się łupu. W tym zawodzie wymagana jest ścisłą kontrola czasu, planowanie i obserwacja. Nie ma miejsca na błędy. Dasz się złapać w czyimś domu; już po tobie! PROFESJE MULTIKLASOWE ---- Aktor - to osoba wcielająca się w jakąś postać lub uczestnicząca w jakimś zdarzeniu, potrafi bezbłędnie odgrywać wszelkie uczucia. Panuje nad mimiką własnej twarzy, nad swoimi ruchami czy emocjami. Jednak gdy gra jedynie udaje to wszystko, jednak dla pospolitej duszy nie aktorskiej wydaje się to całkiem rzeczywiste. Aktorzy nie są obdarzenie żadnymi zdolnościami bojowymi czy magicznymi, oprócz umiejętności gry aktorskiej nie posiadają żadnego wyuczonego rzemiosła. Mogą wywodzić się z dowolnej klasy społecznej, liczy się talent a nie pochodzenie czy wyszkolenie. Alfons - osoba która zawodowo zajmuję się nadzorem nad ladacznicami, zapewniając im bezpieczeństwo, oraz dbaniem o to aby klienci należycie zapłacili niezależnie od zadowolenia lub jego braku. Archeolog - osoba badająca dawne ruiny zaginionych cywilizacji, mająca nadzieje że dzięki swym odkryciom świat stanie się lepszy. Większą cześć swego życia spędzają na nauce i badaniach zapomnianych komnat ruin. Są to mistrzowie i wielcy znawcy wszelkich języków, a zarazem wszelkich dawnych legend. Często można spotkać ich w gildii magów, gdzie poprzez swych przełożonych są wysyłani na wykopaliska by dokładnie zbadać zaginione znalezisko i przesłanie wszelkich przydatnych informacji gildii. Jednak nie wszyscy archeolodzy to magowie są to również zwykli uczeni którzy nie mają powiązania z magią, ale zajmują się również tym. Artysta - osoba zazwyczaj wykształcona o wielkim talencie muzycznym bądź malarskim. Artystą więc nazwiemy śpiewaka, muzyka, malarza, tancerza czy kogoś jeszcze innego związanego ze sztuką. Artyści to ludzie kulturalni, obeznani ze światem, bogaci, chodzący na bankiety i wystawiający swe dzieła w różnorakich galeriach, choć bywają i tacy, którzy wolą mieszkać w wynajętym mieszkaniu i tworzyć w spokoju, bez rozgłosu. Astrolog Jest to ktoś kto zajmuje się badaniem gwiazd i ciał niebieskich oraz umie odczytać znaki, jakie są przekazywane światu z góry. Dzięki swojej wiedzy, potrafi namalować plan nieboskłonu bardzo dokładnie, wręcz tak jakby miał przed nosem rozgwieżdżone niebo. To dzięki nim jesteśmy wstanie poznać historię gwiazdozbiorów, gwiazd, planet i innych ciał niebieskich. Dzięki umiejętności czytania z gwiazd, nie mylić ich zdolności z wróżbitą, potrafią dokładnie określić, kiedy nadejdzie przypływ odpływ poprzez obserwację Księżyca, za ile lat, miesięcy, tygodni czy też dni będzie można obserwować zaćmienie Słońca. Poprzez ułożenie na niebie gwiazd, jest w stanie przewidzieć jaka będzie pogoda, czy słonecznie czy też deszczowo i ustalić dniową albo tygodniową prognozę pogody. Dodatkowo potrafią ułożyć horoskop, dla poszczególnego gwiazdozbioru i ludzi urodzonych pod ich patronatem. Pracują w obserwatoriach, które sami posiadają we własnym domu, mieszkaniu lub szkołach, w których mają wydzielone miejsce dla siebie. Astrolog jest także nauczycielem i uczy astrologii w szkole, aby każdy mógł poznać tajemnicę kosmosu. Bard - to artysta, poeta, muzyk i drań w jednej osobie. Potrafi uwodzić i szeptać czułe słówka równie dobrze jak okłamywać i nabierać biedne ofiary. To również wielbiciel wszelkiego rodzaju zabaw na których niejednokrotnie stara się grać dusze towarzystwa. Uroda, głos, ubiór i wyrafinowane maniery, nieszczerość to jego dzień powszedni. Dziecko ''' to nie profesja lecz raczej stan bycia. Osoby takie zazwyczaj są w połowie wieku dorastania danej rasy (np.: u człowieka jest to około 10-12 roku życia). Muszą liczyć się z tym ze fabularnie nie posiadają one żadnej wyuczonej profesji niezależnie od ustawień mechanicznych związanych np. z klasą postaci. Jako postać fabularna nie są na tyle dorosłe aby podjąć szkolenie w żadnej dziedzinie, nie posiadają dlatego żadnych umiejętności czy to walki bronią czy magią. Nie mogą posiadać własnego majątku którym dowolnie rozporządzają, jednak mogą posiadać opiekuna z takowym majątkiem. Puszczone samopas bez rodziców zazwyczaj są dziećmi ulicy które niczego nie posiadają. Dzieci nie mają zbyt wielkich prawa w otaczającym ich świecie. Co do statystyk fabularnych muszą pogodzić się z faktem iż wszystkie statystyki fizyczne niezależnie od rasy jaką posiadają czy klasy są na poziomie bardzo słabym, a statystyki psychiczne mają wartość słabą. Pod względem mechanicznym dzieci nie różnią się niczym od innych graczy, jednak pod względem fabularnym nie mają szans w starciu zbrojnym z jakimkolwiek inną postacią dorosłą. Profil musi zawierać wyczerpujące informacje co do rodziny oraz stanu bycia i posiadania w jakim znajduje się postać odgrywająca dziecko. Nie może ona również odgrywać żadnej innej klasy czy rasy dostępnej w grze. '''Giermek - jak przystało na rycerza każdy posiadał giermka, który czyścił i dbał o zbroję i broń, zajmował się także koniem i ekwipunkiem swojego pana. Na służbę przyjmowano chłopców w wieku młodym i pochodzących z szlachetnych domów. A wyróżniwszy się wielkim czynem mógł być on mianowany przez swojego mentora na rycerza i dostać ostrogi rycerskie. Giermek jest kształcony we wszystkich dziedzinach sztuki wojennej, jazdy konnej, walki bronią , często również walki wręcz oraz w posługiwaniu się łukiem lub kuszą. Kronikarz - wszystkie rasy świata od wieków skrzętnie ukrywają swą wiedzę technologiczną i magiczną. Krasnoludy chełpią się wiedzą rzemieślniczą, której najznakomitsze przejawy zatracili; Elfy szczycą się osiągami w magii, choć poprzestali na wiedzy przodków, która i tak popadła w regresję. Jedyną odmianą są Ludzie, którzy to zaczynali żyć w tej krainie z minimalną wiedzą na wszystkie tematy, ale do dziś rozwijają ją w drodze ku doskonałości. W każdej z ras, które chodzą po ziemi bądź latają po niebie kształcili się Kronikarze, zwani także Świadkami. Byli to czeladnicy Wiedzmistrzów, którzy zgłębiali wiedzę przodków i nadzorowali wszelkie nowe wynalazki. Niestety, ten nieopłacalny zawód szybko popadł w niełaskę u wszystkich, prócz ludzi. Istoty chaosu panoszą się po niegdysiejszej Smoczej Dolinie, pełnej zieleni i spokoju. Wszyscy pozostali przy życiu Świadkowie wyruszają w te niespokojne dni do starych miast, zapomnianych fortec i bibliotek wspominanych w legendach, by prowadzić tam wykopaliska archeologiczne i odnaleźć mądrość mogącą wspomóc ich w walce z czyhającym niebezpieczeństwem. Kronikarze przeczesują dawne księgi, ale prócz tego, dzięki swej wiedzy, zajmują się rozwojem współczesnych technologii. Nie ma co ukrywać, że prym w tym wiodą ludzie. Kupiec - wszędzie ich pełno, gdy chcesz coś kupić, musisz takiego znaleźć, ale to nie jest problem, problem że on zawsze czegoś chce w zamian, zazwyczaj złota bądź innych bogactw. Zawsze gotowy do targów, zarobek to jego pasja, sposób na przetrwania a wręcz sens życia. Łowca nagród - Osoba działająca głownie dla swojej korzyści, zarabiająca na wykonywaniu zleceń, będąc często bezwzględnym w ich wykonywaniu. Anonimowi podczas przyjmowania zlecenia, a także podczas odbieraniu zapłaty. Nie cierpią gdy ktoś nazwie ich najemnikami, więc licz się z słowami. Łowca nagród nie przyjmie zabijania szczurów za liche pieniądze. On poszukuje dreszczyku emocji podczas wykonywania zlecenia. Nie znosi towarzystwa innych łowców, a także ich zleceniodawców. Swój charakter często skrywa pod kapturem płaszcza, a gdy go niema udaje zupełnie inną osobę. Niewolnik - osoba podporządkowana komuś innemu. Nie ma prawa głosu i można powiedzieć, że jest własnością tego, kto ją zakupi bądź złapie. Musi spełniać wszystkie rozkazy swego właściciela. Niewolnicy zazwyczaj traktowani są jak domowe zwierzątka, rzadko zdarza się, by ktoś szanował swego niewolnika. Czasem niewolnicy pełnią rolę służących. Uczeń - młoda osoba pobierająca nauki w akademii, Rzadziej w domu, choć zdarzają się i tacy. Zazwyczaj zostają nimi dzieci z bogatych rodzin, gdyż nauka nie jest tania. Często zdarza się, że dziecko zostało wysłane do akademii z przymusu, choć są i tacy, którzy chcą pogłębiać swoją wiedzę. Zabójca -''' to pozbawiony uczuć niejednokrotnie moralności i jakiegokolwiek sumienia osobnik. W walce nie cofnie się przed niczym, nie kieruje się ani honorem ani przestrzeganiem jakichkolwiek praw. Jedyną przyjemność sprawia mu wykonanie zlecenia i dbanie by nikt nie stal mu na drodze. Tajemniczy i skryty, trzyma swe emocje na wodzy. Nie lubi być na wokandzie, woli cienie i brak zainteresowania jego osobą. '''Żebrak - osoba nietrudniąca się żadną pracą. Zazwyczaj bezdomna, bez rodziny i bez nikogo bliskiego. Dkazana jest na życie ulicznika. Żeby przeżyć żebrak prosi przypadkowe, napotkane istoty o jałmużnę. Można go również spotkać w karczmie, gdzie zbiera datki. Bywa, iż żebrak to dobry kieszonkowiec i sam sięgnie po to, czego nie chcą mu dać.